OC Time Travel 2
by smeake
Summary: I have been teleported to a different world but this time by who.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone 5th story coming up spring break in a week so in celebration i have decided to make a sequel of a story i have already done but with a few tweaks to it.**

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's**

**Chapter 1: kidnapped**

**I was sleeping over at the Mushroom Kingdom tonight Princess Peach had allowed me to i was writing in my book of personal thoughts I had paired up with Toad & Mario a few weeks ago to go on to win the Mushroom Cup Flower Cup & Star Cup for the Hockey division of Mario Sports Mix best day of my life. As i was done writing i heard a noise stomping from outside a robot broke though the roof, lowered it's claw & grabbed me AHHHHH i screamed Toad was sleeping he woke up & saw the hole Toad then ran outside to see who it had captured he realized it was me NICK he screamed TOAD HELP ME i shouted.**


	2. Chapter 2: where am i?

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's  
**

**Chapter 2: where am i?**

**i woke up i sat up but when i did i saw a glass in front of me i was trapped inside the glass but lucky for me there was a little hole to provide me with oxygen and i also put my book of personal thoughts in my pocket. i took out my book of personal thoughts out of my pocket and began to write i'm trapped behind a glass i don't know where i am i hope somebody comes and saves me either Toad or King Boo as soon as i was done writing a person behind a mask came in hello the masked man said who are you and why did you kidnap me i said. i'm not going to reveal my identity yet and you will find out why i kidnapped you soon goodbye for now. then as if by magic he disappeared. meanwhile traveling in a car it was Toad & King Boo with Petey Toadette Mario & Luigi King Boo was driving. i then called King Boo via my watch he answered on the first ring Nick is that you King Boo said yes it's me King Boo i said. Nick where are you King Boo said i don't know i said i then heard noise via the background gimme the watch gimme the watch he then pulled the watch off of King Boo's watch it was Toad sorry about that Nick King Boo wouldn't let go well mushroom boy King Boo said you shut up King Boo Toad said hey hey HEY Petey & Toadette screamed Toad continue talking to Nick Toadette said thank you Toadette Toad said we are tracking you via GPS Nick the signal from your watch helps us get the signal where am i Toad i said still tracking ah i found you where am i Toad i said your in a castle what's the name i said hold on Toad said here's the name he said Final Resting Place Castle Toad said we are stopping our car when we get to the castle Toad said would final resting place mean my grave i said shivers chilling down my spine. we don't know who kidnapped you Toad said he said he wouldn't reveal his name to me yet and i will know why he kidnapped me soon does this mean i only have a few days to live Toad. Nick don't make predictions we don't know what the person who kidnapped you will do to you by the way we are here what room are you in. i don't know the number but i'm inside glass with a little hole i said ok we will see you when we find the room Toad said.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: search for me begins

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's  
**

**Chapter 3: search for me begins**

**i woke up the next morning still trapped inside the glass the masked man then appeared hello did you sleep well last night the masked man said no considering how hard the floor is on my back i said. i will reveal my identity to you very soon you'll also find out why i kidnapped you soon then the masked man disappeared. meanwhile searching for me were Toad & Toadette King Boo & Petey were tracking them via audio & video cameras they were looking in every room but they couldn't find me Toad then called me via his watch i answered on the first ring Nick is that you Toad said yes Toad it's me i said. we are tracking you via audio & video cameras King Boo & Petey are tracking us me & Toadette are tracking you it says you are in room number 606 Toad said room 606 is on the 6th floor we should find the elevator in about 5 minutes Toad said. ok i said we are now on the 6th floor Toad said if we AHHHHH Toad screamed Toad what happened i said Toad are you ok Nick Toad has fainted maybe he was scared because it was dark Toadette said i may have to take him to the hospital. ok i said. i then hung up and went to sleep for the night thinking that this could be my final days.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: i'm found, who kidnapped me

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's  
**

**Chapter 4: i'm found, who is my kidnapper**

**i woke up in the morning still trapped behind the glass the glass then rose up the masked man then appeared hello the masked man said come with me. i then followed the masked man he took me to a dark room he then switched the light switch on. sit in this chair the masked man said i then sat down. outside the room Toad & Toadette were listening to what the masked man had to say to me. inside the room the masked man explained i'm Black Mage you might remember me from when we versed each other in Mario Sports Mix i have kidnapped you to drain your brain. As Black Mage was finished speaking the door fell down freeze Black Mage Toad & Toadette said they both shot a laser beam at Black Mage hitting him in the head dazing him your too late to save your friend he then turned on the machine it was warming up after 5 minutes of fighting the machine was at 100% Toad & Toadette then shot laser beams at Black Mage destroying him. NICK Toad & Toadette both shouted Toad shot a laser beam at the headgear which destroyed it. Toad & Toadette you both did it you two saved me i hugged them thank you Toad & Toadette for saving me.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Announcement**

**hello everyone i'm going to make three announcement's one i am officially on spring break. and two i'm not getting any reviews for some of my story's please read & review i want to know how i can make better story's that can impress everyone if you want to give me a suggestion on how i can make a better story please put it in a review or send me a PM. and three everyone might be a little bored because of me putting the same character's in my story's and that might be my downfall for not getting any reviews if anyone wants me to put more characters in a story please send me a PM or put it in a review thank you all very much. Nick  
**


End file.
